It is known in the field to provide certain forms of display upon which graphic media materials such as articles, photographs, and other textual and/or pictorial items can be displayed or presented. Such displays have proven useful for groups or gatherings including, for example, weddings, bowling and golf tournaments and leagues, corporate functions and outings, and the like. These displays typically include a single planar facing surface onto which any of the above items can be affixed, thereby taking up a considerable amount of floor space. Such displays, to date, include apparatus such as bulletin boards and the like. Similar displays, used for example, for advertising or for functional purposes, such as scheduling or calendaring, among others. The issues relating to available floor space equally pertain to each of the above displays.
Applicant has previously developed a rotatable form of display apparatus or kiosk in which a cubic supporting member having a plurality of orthogonally arranged display panels is installed onto a fixed or stationary base section. This display apparatus efficiently makes better use of floor space than other existing systems, while simultaneously providing an enhanced amount of overall display space. The base section of the apparatus is fabricated from several sections, including a turntable that is mounted integrally into a top supporting surface onto which the cubic supporting member is attached, permitting selective rotation thereof by the user(s). Each of the sides of the cubic supporting member includes a display panel that is capable of supporting certain graphic media, such as photographs and the like.
There are a number of deficiencies, however, that are found even in the latter apparatus design. First, the use of the turntable and other components add to the overall weight and complexity of the apparatus, making the apparatus an expensive design in terms of both cost and manufacture. Second, the incorporation of the turntable is a source of noise in terms of operation when the support member is actually rotated. Third, there is a need to expand the capabilities of the present display apparatus design.